


Half a Century of Poetry

by how_about_now



Category: Hololive, hololive fantasy, vtuber
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/how_about_now/pseuds/how_about_now
Summary: *non-native English speaker*Title is a Witcher reference*An English translation by the auther herself.'At last, they returned to the north, spending the rest of their lives together. When the weather was nice, they'd go riding and hunting on the vast wilderness; When a snowstorm was raging, they'd sit next to a fireplace together, sharing pumpkin milk. ' Watame, the bard, strummed her lute, singing, 'At last they returned to the north, and lived happily ever after.''If that was the case,' As the audience immersed themselves in the story, a kid asked, 'Why do you sound so sad?'
Relationships: Houshou Marine & Uruha Rushia, Shiranui Flare/Shirogane Noel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A snowflake fell on the blade of Commander Liam. He closed the scabbard. Winter had come earlier this year.  
Dark clouds were rolling, lowly above the vast wilderness. The drawbridge of the Shirogane Fortress slowly descended, to welcome the returning of the safari. A thousand years ago, the Vow of Shirogane had claimed the fertile plain for human. So as usual, the safari returned fruitful. Liam took off his wolfskin cape, and heard clings and clangs of weapons colliding without entering the Hall. He knew, it was his little sister practicing fencing with the orderlies again.  
Noel, boyish as her name, had fancied swords and armors rather than needles or dresses since childhood, though their late father had it planned, that Noel should married to the south which is rich in honey and wine, as a representation of Shirogane Knights in the Court. However, no matter how many private teachers they had hired, Noel looked nothing like a noble lady in the Court. She ate too much steak for a meal, and her room couldn't stay organized one minute without her maids.  
'Brother!' She saw him and her eyes enlightened, like she had forgotten being mad for not being allowed to the safari. The orderlies always let her win, for she was Commander's sister. So she wouldn't be too upset after a round or two.  
'OK, get dressed.' He couldn't be mad at her, either, and patted her armor, 'We have guests tonight. How are you greeting them wearing this?'  
'So which annoying man is it this time?' She complained, let her bracers randomly fell on the ground.  
'Said "annoying man", Captain Sparrow, is going to sell us sugar, of which your favourite sweets is made, ' Eventually, Commander of the Shirogane Knights had to bow down and took the girl's bracers up, 'as long as you act obediently at dinner.'  
Noel curled her lips, and didn't retort. She turned around to her room for dinner dress. Without her going far, Liam ordered his orderlies:  
'It's late autumn, time to prepare the execution of the prisoners.'

Chapter 1  
Houshou Marine put a emerald necklace down, then picked up a fine steel sword. She smiled, satisfiedly.  
She was just a random bounty hunter travelling hither and thither. Some paid for this merchant's head, and after she cut this Captain Sparrow's throat, she found more treasures on his ships than the bounty. She also found certificates in his room, granting Royal Franchise for Sugar Trade. Carracks fully loaded with sugar, isn't it equal to tons of gold? So she simply put on Sparrow's hat, and lowered her voice, pretending to be the poor merchants. Since all the sailing, she almost got caught for a couple of time. Fortunately, she got away with her wit.  
She left the master room, and went on the board. Marine was dizzy for the rocking on sea, for she was sailing for the first time. She'd like to have some air, and was mildly surprised for a empty board. It turns out, it is because the Sorceress on Board was enchanting.  
People avoided sorcerers, for elf were the ones who created magic. And the fear for elf drove human expelling them to the corner of the Known World, and banning them for coming out with a thousand-years-old vow. Still, human needed magic. So there would always be gifted babies taken away from his/her parents arms, and sent to Sorcerers' Brotherhood to study magic. Some say, these gifted ones were granted with immortality, chased after by kings and queens for their power, however, corrupted by the knowledge of the elf, and infertile ever since. Marine was no stranger to the rumors. Her mom sang her the same lullaby as well: close your eyes, or the sorcerer is coming to eat you.  
But Marine had found nothing scary on the tiny body on board. The sorceress, named Uruha Rushia, stood in the wind. Her hands were folding and extending into different magemarks, looking for any reefs ahead. She was just a thin girl, Marine thought. she wouldn't mind be eaten by this girl.  
'Captain,' She sounded like a girl, too, 'We will soon arrived.'  
As the fog faded, Marine identified the northern harbour ahead.  
-  
Noel ran to the dungeon as soon as she heard her brother's order -- which was implied from her hurried breath and panicky green eyes by Shiranui Flare.  
Noel had never known the outside world, so she held a kind curiosity for everyone, which was what Flare liked about her. She never agree on Flare's custody in the first place. 'You shouldn't sentence her, even if she is not a hybrid.' Noel said in her defence in court, 'Winter is coming earlier and earlier, brother, and you know that. Elf in the forest hunt for living, so they are at the end of their rope. She had no other ways but to break the Vow, and enter the border!'  
Sadly, human or elf, they would never be soft-hearted when facing each other. As a half-human-half-elf, Flare learnt it in a hard way. To elf, she was a bastard with a filth's blood; to human, her pointy ears are clear proofs of evil. She was not welcomed by both, and could only wonder alongside the border. Since she was imprison, she was placed at the depth of the dungeon alone, because of other prisoners' fear. Except that Noel sometimes came to her, and asked for stories about mounting and hunting. So when she knew she was dying, Flare felt calm.  
She had nowhere to go alive anyway.  
But Noel wouldn't give up. Her hands went across the iron bars, and hold Flare's.  
'I, I can't stay with you for long. My brother would notice. You need to...' Something was tucked into Flare's palm. Noel lifted her teary eyes. After an implying silence, she continued, 'Be careful.'  
Then she left. Flare didn't check her palm until Noel's servants left with her as well. It was a piece of iron wire, warm because Noel held it tight. Flare look for the lock on her door, the gap between the bars seemed enough for her to reach the keyhole.  
-  
During the dinner, Noel knew she wasn't acting good in her brother's eyes. If in another time, she would love to hear about the adventurous sailing stories of Captain Sparrow. However, she couldn't stop thinking of the half-elf in the dungeon. Even the fresh venison they've hunt today couldn't intrigue her.  
As Captain Sparrow was raising his price, suddenly, a person stood up in the under table. No, not just a person. A YOUNG GIRL. Noel couldn't believe her eyes. There is such a young girl in the crew!  
'The north of the Fortress,' She spoke with neither manner nor permission, 'I can sense a big wave of magic. It can be elf attacking.'  
'Ah, A-ha! T-This is,' Clearly Captain Sparrow was in shock, stuttering, 'This is our Sorceress on Board. What are you doing, Rushia!'  
'A sorceress?' Liam squeezed his eyes, displeased, 'You have me serving a sorceress my feast?'  
'Hey, can't you hear me?' The sorceress named Rushia raised her voice, however, her young voice was not very prestige, 'The north of the Fortress, a big wave of magic. If we don't do anything now--'  
A loud BANG exploded afar as she spoke. The Hall shook so hard that Noel fell from her chair. She felt sands dropping from the ceiling as she was climbing up. Liam by her side immediately grabbed his sword and ran out. Hesitating for seconds, Noel lifted her dresses and followed.  
One minute before, soldiers was just enjoying a feast, then suddenly they had to ran to the north. As they could see, the majestic wall, that was defending them from the elf before, was now just bricks and stone on the ground. Only a ripped-apart flag was swaying in the wind.  
'Such a strong power,' Rushia decided, 'There is many of them, and they are not far away. Why? Why can they come to such a short distance...?'  
Liam glanced at her, sort of taking her words serious. He pulled out his sword and looked around:  
'The evil elf must have not fled away! ON MY COMMAND! Spread out and look for their traces! Once found, KILL WITHOUT EXCUSES!"  
Noel stumbled in her high-heels, to only catch a sight of her brother running into the bushes. She tried to call, but suddenly, flames exploded in front of her.  
A huge wave of heat crushed her onto the ground. Before she realized what happened, someone rushed out of the corner and protected her front, fold a megamark to create a tiny safes pace in the flames. She lifted her head, looking right in to a pair of red pupils.  
It was Flare.  
She dragged Noel into a nearest shelter. When Noel could finally stood up, there was only burnt body parts of soldiers on the flaming grassland.  
'Brother!' She yelled, hearing her own voice trembling. Her heart was tightening up.  
Turn around, she could only see frightened soldiers fleeing to the South.  
'What are you doing, COWARDS!' She screamed with a broken voice, feeling tears streaming down her cheeks, 'PROTECT YOUR OWN LEADER!'  
'Noel, Noel!' Another attack arrived, the half-elf jumped up and pushed her down, 'Calm down! Noel!'  
'Let me go!' She struggled desperately, 'Let me go get my brother!'  
'Noel, you need to calm down!' Flare's voice was right in her ears, 'THEY need you to calm down! Your brother had no wife or child--'  
'STOP!' She could only resist the fact, 'DON'T!'  
'So you are the only heir--'  
'STOP TALKING!'  
'You are the only heir to the Fortress, Noel! They need a calm commander!' Flare kept firmly pushing her down. Finally, all power was drained away from her. Noel collapsed, weeping.  
'No...'  
'You are now the Chief Commander of the North Defence, Noel.' Those red pupils stares right into hers, 'You are the leader of the Shirogane Knights.'  
-  
Marine stayed inside her room, listening to servants running down the corridor outside. She stared at the ceiling on her bed, thinking the situation was not good for her. If there was a war coming, who would need sugar then?  
However, it is said that Commander Liam died, and his sister hurried into succession. That poor girl seemed easier to manipulate. Marine could take that as a chance. Noel had never received systematic military education, knowing only how to fight. That was understandable. After all, the Shirogane Fortress had been standing for a thousand years safely. Who would had thought that a commander could die in a sudden? It was Noel's fortune, that she knew how to defend herself, from being forced into a marriage and handing over her inheritance.  
If Marine was able to learn something from her wondering days, then it was chaos meant chances, and she would die from not seizing the right chances. Marine put on her hat, looking at the gentleman in her mirror, and went out.  
She kept avoiding busy servant alongside the corridor, until she saw the green robe of the sorceress. Rushia walked against the wall, seemingly knowing people are afraid of her. She kept her head low, without talking to anyone. Marine stopped her:  
'I've been looking for you. They say the commander is dead. True?'  
Rushia lifted her eyes cautiously:  
'I have decided to stay here, and no longer work for you.'  
She tried to bypass Marine, but Marine was shock, and kept standing in her way:  
'You joking? The Shirogane Fortress? You see how people here despise you. They are the enemy of elf. How can they stand magic?'  
'If there is a war, there is magic. Judging from yesterday, human don't stand a chance without magic.' Rushia still kept her head low, 'Instead, you, Houshou Marine.'  
Marine stunned, not expecting her identity being revealed on a busy corridor.  
'I don't know why, but in my prophesy, you play an important role in the game. The war doesn't just involved with both sides. You need to make choices.'  
-  
When Flare mount on her horse, Noel held her reins.  
'You have to leave?'  
‘I can’t stay here,’ She answered, ‘Not when elf killed your brother.’  
‘Then...’ Noel forced herself to face the moat gap of race between them, ‘Will we be enemies? If we meet again?’  
‘We won’t.’ Flare caressed the back of her hands, ensuring her, ‘Instead, there is something I need to tell you when we meet again.’  
‘What is it?’  
‘I have no time to explain now.’  
‘But...’  
‘We will meet again, I promise.’ Flare place the iron wire, the same wire Noel gave to her in the dungeon, into her palm. Realizing what it is, Noel held it tight, ‘Thank you for your horses and arrows. I really need to leave.’  
‘Bye, then.’ Noel let go of her reins, seeing off the leaving white horse.  
After riding out of human sight, Flare just loosened the reins, and let the horse find its own way on the meadow. She had nowhere to go, but to avoid any intellectual lives. Yet now, breeze was stroking her blonde hair, and hoofs were knocking on the mud lightly. Long-unseen freedom cheered her up.  
Bushes nearby made some gentle sounds. Sounds like a small animal, suitable for dinner tonight. Flare drew her bow, then nocked an arrow. What a nice bow. She thought to herself. So light, yet such a strong string. You never underestimate a Shirogane weapon. The arrowhead went up and down along her breath. Adjusting her breathing, Flare waited for the hunted to show itself.  
However it was a person walking out of the bushes. Flare barely shot the arrow. She hurried to put her bow down and had a closer look:  
‘Uruha Rushia?’  
Rushia walked out of the bushes, and laughed in a lovely way that would surprise anyone else:  
‘We haven’t seen in just a decade, and you are shooting me with an arrow? You forget how we travel across the continent with your ears hiding under hood?’  
‘Not expecting to see you here. ’ Needless to say, Flare was happy to see someone nice, an acquaintance, even. She got off the horse, ‘What are you doing in the Shirogane Fortress?’  
‘A war is coming. I’d like to stay here, to see how people get killed.’ Rushia said lightheartedly. She was barely in good humour facing others, ‘I’ve just learnt you are here, too. Hurried just to say goodbye.’  
‘You are still so creepy. Not changing a little.’  
Holding the horse, they talked about their past, walking along the border of plain and forest. Arrived at a brook, Rushia just sat on a rock near water, shaking her legs:  
‘Prophesy guides me to a bounty hunter. But that person just somehow stepped into my life, by herself. And she doesn’t seem very reliable, to me.’  
‘She showed up by herself... It’s fate.’ Fate, such a heavy word. Flare decided to change the subject, ‘Do you know anywhere for someone like me?’  
‘By the side of that Commander Noel? But you choose to leave.’  
‘She won’t be able to be a commander safely, as long as I’m there.’ Flare picked somewhere flat and lay down, gazing at the blue sky.  
‘Then I don’t know.’ Rushia picked a flower randomly, ‘Sometimes I feel like a hybrid, Flare. People hate me, too. We are the same, to some extent.’  
-  
Noel could feel people gazing at her, as she walked through the crowd.  
People, her citizens, her knights and soldiers, had just dry the blood on their faces. Burnt scars would never heal. She walked through the crowd, and the crowd made way for her in tacit agreement. She can feel their gaze. A Painful gaze. An Angry gaze.  
A simple platform was in front of her, on which an elf they managed to catch last night was kneeling. It was tiring to command the catch, and lead the rebuilding of the Fortress. Everyone tried to talked her out of executing by herself, and advised a guillotine instead. However, she wanted to look straight into the eyes of the one who killed her brother.  
She got on the platform slowly. It was her first time showing herself, as the Commander of the Shirogane Knights. Her legs were shaking.  
‘Elf.’ She finally found the courage to ask, ‘Why do you commit such crime?’  
The elf didn’t answer, and tried to spit on her face. A jailer elbowed the elf’s face. The spit fell on the ground, with blood.  
‘You killed my brother.’ Noel continued her interrogation, ‘I can’t spare your life. But before everything, I will give you a chance of vindication. Elf, why do you invade our border?’  
‘We are no longer that weak race we were.’ Finally the elf raised her head. Noel startled. A girl, looking a little younger than her, ‘Elf don’t need to fight as warriors, before you worms climbing onto our land. But during this thousand years, we never forget the humiliation to bent our knees in front of human, while you, you short-lived mayflies forget all of these disgrace. When you are enjoying in negligence, we have been training our people. FEAR! For a disaster will fall on you all!’  
The elf’s face twisted in feverish hatred. Noel stepped backwards instinctively. No, she can’t be afraid. She clenched her fist, and took the sword presented by a soldier.  
‘Since you have confess your crime,’ She looked into the girl’s eyes. Perhaps out of fear, perhaps out of anger, or perhaps out of a mourn that things didn’t have to be this way, her eyes were gradually filled with tears, ‘the Shirogane Knights sentence you death.’  
The blade slowly stabbed into the elf’s chest. Noel felt her ribs resisting the sword, and pushed forward determinedly. Blood flooded out from the elf’s mouth, which seemed to be murmuring a prayer of her kinds. There was even a willing smile on her face. After making sure the sword had stabbed through her heart, Noel tilted her sword like her brother did, and pulled out. Blood immediately flew like a fountain.  
The first one she had ever killed fell at her feet.  
The crowd was calling out her name. Noel noticed it only after she gathered herself together. The crowd was calling out her name, loud enough to shake the ground and wake the dead. In the centre of a crowd calling, there is so many things that she wanted to say. She wanted to say that she didn’t mean to start a war, that the nearsightedness of human were as foolish as the arrogance of elf, that human and elf could be friend. She HAD such a friend. But none of this words would be heard under their worship of her. Looking around, Noel had never felt so heavy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noel's brother was called Liam... Yeah it's a Oasis refrence  
> It is a long story. I have written 16 chapters and the story went half way. so I do need some encouragement lol


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
‘His majesty’s carriages is heading to the Fortress. They are crossing the Channel as we speak.’ Rushia drew a book out of the shelf, leafing through, ‘You are not officially knighted, Commander Noel. New commanders always go into the Court to be knighted by the King. But you know, we are in a different situation now. Having the King come to the border to knight you, that is a good start of your career I’d say.’  
Noel sat in front of her desk obediently. The young girl who volunteered to be her military counsellor had a weird temper. The way she forced Noel to learn in the study, was just like a private teacher. Since Noel had shouldered on her responsibility, she dared not to be naughty again, and continued her transcription on Tutorial for Court Etiquette.  
‘Ever been to a school? Which book have you read?’ Rushia shoved the book back, ‘No signs of reading here.’  
‘I’ve read The History of Calendula Dynasty, Geography, written by the Grand Secretary, and Common Prey on Northern Plains -- Their Distributions and Habits...’ Noel’s voice lowered as she spoke, ‘and some stories of the bards.’  
‘...Well, that is some nonsense.’ Rushia smashed some yellowed, voluminous books onto her desk, ‘Finish these history of battles in days, and summary the kinds of the arms you generally use in a plain battle. I will test you later on.’  
Noel hurriedly nodded. As she wrote, she secretly glanced at the young sorceress, who sat nearby with an enormous book in her arms, making her looked thinner. Apparently she was supervising Noel, who had to opened the books. A morning passed, and Noel felt more tired than fencing for a day. And her stomach grumbled for long-time concentration. She lifted her head, and asked eagerly:  
‘May I rest?’  
The young girl glanced at her: ‘It’s not even noon.’  
Noel bit her lips in discontent, thinking how unkind the sorceress is. Pretending to read for a while, she decided to cotton up for now:  
‘You look younger than me. How old are you?’  
‘Above 300. Can’t remember exactly.’  
‘E-eh?’ Noel startled.  
‘That half-elf friend of yours is above 200. Get use to it.’  
Flare... Thoughts of her made Noel down:  
‘So, you know her?’  
‘Before you were born, yeah.’ Rushia glared at her, ‘Nothing to do with your study, I guess?’  
Somehow, this message made Noel even more upset. She continued on her notes unwillingly, then, she came up with an idea.  
All she needed to do is to make a shhhh noise to the window. Within 5 minutes, the wild cat she fed behind her brother’s back climbed up. ‘Good girl.’ She called for the black cat, trying to pet her head, ‘Meow, Meow.’ Meanwhile she peeked Rushia, who couldn’t sit in settle apparently. Noel laughed to herself. She was still a girl, no matter what age she was.  
‘Rushia, why not have a try on petting her?’  
The sorceress went bashful for the sudden invitation.  
‘What? I... This is...’  
‘It’s OK,’ She called, ‘Come.’  
Rushia reached out her hand. Cats were animals naturally intrigued by magic. So, the cat snuggled against her fingertip. Rushia’s expression went soft.  
‘Well then, time for rest, my commander.’  
-  
Almost everyone knew why Marine was still lingering around. The King was coming, with whom was a large number of logistic team. Just a word with any manager, she wouldn’t need to worry about money for the rest of her life. But it’s OK. Marine not only was thick-skined enough to stay, but also dared to take advantage from the Lady of the Fortress being thin-skined, and not getting rid of Marine. When King’s flags appeared at the end of the plain, she had already listened to all kinds of royal gossips.  
It was not the first time, that the Shirogane Fortress was expecting the King. In the eyes of predecessor of the predecessor commander, which is, father of Noel and Liam, it seemed to be their best choice to married Noel to Prince Amir, who was not legitimate son of King Clovis, but was favored by his father for his interest in military, and accompanied the King to the Border for a several times. By the time when Shirogane Fortress was just a frontier, it seemed too unrealistic for Noel to marry a true heir, and sit on the Queen’s throne. But now the situation was turned over. Marine thought. And Shirogane Fortress was of great strategical importance. If Noel married to a legitimate heir of the Crown, the control over Shirogane Fortress would fall right under the Crown.  
It was said that Amir came with his father this time. Now, it was not easy to predict where would Commander Noel go.  
Jake Sparrow purchased himself a title of Lord, and was barely count as a noble compared to the Lady of Shirogane Fortress who was equivalent to a Archduchess. She could only elbow though the crowd and stand on her tiptoe. Some butlers got off their carriages, then the King appeared late. A chubby middle-aged man was helped down the carriage. Marine discovered disappointedly, that the King was just a ordinary man. Noel curtseyed to him, stiffly. It’s OK that she was not in good manner. After being knighted, she would be getting on her one knee to the King.  
The King stepped on a red carpet, rolled out just for him. After all, no dust could contaminate his royal heels. Marine took off her hat, bowed down as everyone else did, and saw her own muddy boots. She sighed. What a luxury, and what a nobility. Why some were born with a golden spoon in his mouth, and she had to grow up in the mountain, starving?  
She lifted her head and took on her hat, staring at the King walking in to the Fortress with his son. Marine kept staring, and couldn’t tell why she couldn’t have what they had.  
Thanks to her stolen title, she was able to take a seat on the King’s feast. Marine managed to neglect Rushia’s gaze, who didn’t reveal her lies. Why? So that she had something on Marine if needed in future? Anyway she attended. On the table where powerful people were seated, the only time she was mentioned, was Noel introducing her to the King.  
‘This is Captain Sparrow, who traveled to my city. He meant to trade sugar with my late brother, and couldn’t, for elf’s attacking.’  
‘Captain...’ the King sized her up. Marine’s heart tightened up: She was seen through?  
‘Then you must be an experienced traveller.’ The King smiled, ‘They all say there’s going to be a war. How do you feel? Will it be?’  
‘I am flattered. How can I compare my experience to your majesty?’ She immediately broke into a wide grin, fearing anything suspicious to be noticed, ‘If it was up to me, I’d say, I am a businessman. To me, it’s the most important thing, to be alive, and make deals in peace.’  
King Clovis hummed with his nose, not expressing an opinion. The nobles didn’t pay her another attention again. Marine lowered her head and ate in silence. She noticed Noel’s seat was placed near Prince Amir. The Commander seemed insensible about all this drama, and asked for another steak. Marine sighed for the girl. Her nature sealed her fate, a fate being sacrificed in power struggle.  
Compared to this, Marine cared more about the butler, who had been pointing footmen around. She memorized the look of this white-beard man, and planed to have a word with him after dinner. If she could serve sugar to the Crown, Marine would be one step closer to the red carpet.  
Noble guests stumbled back to their room, with glasses of good wine in their hands, while Marine was walking against the crowd, trying to called the butler to stay. However, the old man took a sharp turn before heading down to the kitchen, and went upstairs to the guests room.  
Where was he going? The butler looked back, with a sinister gaze. Marine, who was the one with a dirty secret at first, instinctively hided behind a wine shelf. After all, she made a living by assassination, her talent could manage to hide herself from the butler’s eyes. She peeked, and saw a spot of silver underneath his sleeve.  
A dagger. As a bounty hunter, she would never mistake a dagger.  
Using her assassination skills, Marine followed the old man in secret. What was he doing with a dagger? Kill Shirogane Noel by royal order? No, among all the ways he could take control over the Fortress, assassination was the worst trick. Who else then? Who was important enough here, for the King to demand his life? Marine knew, that if she followed, she would witness the most dangerous aspect of power. However, there was a voice inside her saying, chaos was the ladder upward, Marine. Seize your chance.  
He stopped, in front of a luxurious room, and took a key out. Marine held her breath.  
The door just went open, like Shirogane Fortress was the Royal Palace he worked in. The butler walked inside, closed the door, and no noise of surprise went out. Marine waited in stillness, for any signs of screaming, or anything. But there was only dead silence, except her heartbeat was beating on her eardrums. When she realized why it went so quiet, Marine had to cover her mouth to shut herself from exclaiming.  
For it was the King’s chamber.  
The door was opened again. Marine had no choice, but to took a step forward, and hide herself behind the door. She desperately shrunk into the blind spot of vision, with chattering jaw: if the old gentleman who was walking out decided to have a check, her life would end, here and now. The murder was one step away from her, with nothing but a wooden door in between. She could almost heard him breathing. He was elegantly cleaning the blood on his dagger, and looking around calmly. Marine closed her eyes, and her shivering hands folded. She prayed to all the gods she had heard throughout her wondering days in silence.  
When she opened her eyes again, there was no sight of the butler. The corridor was empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have a chapter where Flare went offline for a while. But believe me, she would play an important role in this case.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
As soon as Amir stepped into her study, he asked Noel to send her orderlies out. Noel was alert to the sign, however, she couldn’t disobey a prince. Now that there were only 2 of them in her study, Noel suspected, that he was proposing an alliance by marriage, which she knew she couldn’t accept. Looking around the study, she caught a sight of the iron wire Flare had returned her, which she took good care as a token, and kept in a book. She picked it up, like it was a some sort of live-saving straw, and decided to launch a pre-emptive strike:  
‘I know your highness had come along with the King, with an intention to marry me. And I am just a young woman, and knew little about politics. But forgive me, I just can’t obey his majesty’s will.’ The wire needed nothing more than a twist to bend. Noel bent it into a circle, and put the circle onto her middle finger facing the prince, ‘As your highness can see, I have betrothed myself to someone else.’  
‘No, this is not what I came to talk.’ The prince bitterly smiled.  
N-No? Noel’s face blushed for the embarrassment.  
‘Then--’  
‘The King is dead.’  
Prince Amir said, with a pale face yet a calmed tone.  
Noel froze: ‘What?’  
‘The King is dead. Please don’t tell anyone about the fact.’ Amir repeated, ‘A war is coming, and a message like that would cause a state of chaos, which is why I have to talk to you in private. There can’t be one more, knowing about this news. I hope, you can assist me to transport his body to somewhere airtight and humble in the city. The originally-scheduled border patrol and knighting ceremony, if rashly canceled, would cause suspicion I’m afraid. So I will take them over for my father.’  
King Clovis died in her Fortress? How...  
‘I-If your highness would excuse me, the cause of the King’s death...’  
‘Assassination.’  
Noel tried to calm herself down with a mouthful of good wine. Yet her trembling hand had spilled the wine out.  
‘I get it, you encounter such a challenge when new to your duty, and was very frightened.’ Finally the prince revealed a look of sadness, ‘When the royal butler told me about the news, I lost my head over, too. Thanks to his persuasion, I realized we can’t leak out the secret. Now, the world depend on our actions, my lady. I can’t do this without your assistance.’  
What should her do... Noel felt dizzy for the amount of information. Her father and her brother, the men who told her what to do were no longer here. And no matter how politically-unaware she was, Noel knew, that any careless act of hers now, would cause slaughter and suffering. The thought was so over-whelming, that she had to bow down and rest her head on the desk for a while.  
Seconds later, she felt her mind clearer, and lifted her head:  
‘Your highness just said that it was assassination. The murderer, then, was inside my Fortress?’  
‘We have no spare time to track down the murderer now...’ Amir answered, tiredly.  
Noel went silent. Why wouldn’t he investigate the cause of his own father’s death? Anyway, it seemed to be the best option to assist the prince.  
‘I see. ’Noel managed to sit up, ‘I will do my best.’  
-  
‘Owner, I’d like to exchange some snow weasel’s fur for a few bottles of ale.’  
Flare tightened her hood, in case her ears went out. She hated to put the good fur onto the oily table in a tavern. One dead shot, a hundred steps away, and skinning off smooth, complete fur, was worth to be proud, even for a born-archer like her. The woman who owned the tavern picked the fur up, and her attention was caught by her face. Flare felt uncomfortable for her staring, and shrunk her neck.  
‘Someone asked about you,’ The owner said slowly, ‘Tanned-skin, red eyes... Yeah, it’s you.’  
‘Asked about me? Who?’  
‘A young girl. Looks like in her early 10s.’  
‘Greyish green hair? And wears into 2 bun? Round-faced?’ Flare signed what she said.  
‘Probably. She asked if I had ever seen you.’ The owner pointed a direction, ‘There she went.’  
Flare picked up her ale, mount on her horse and went said direction. The plain was vast and sparsely populated, so it was easy for her to trace a sorceress. Though from the north of the Gul Channel to the south of the Border, it was theoretically territory of Shirogane, the large swamp in the south of the territory prevented migration from the continental Kingdom. So, except that Shirogane Fortress enjoyed some prosperity around, the rest of the plain was rather undeveloped. The villages near the castles of earls and viscounts couldn’t compared to the prosperous cities under southern governors.  
The hybrid elf’s talented eyes captured a sight of someone riding on a little donkey. She spurred the horse and caught up. Indeed, it was Rushia, who heard the hoofs and turn around in surprise:  
‘Flare! You always just appear in a sudden...’ Then, what was in her mind made her reluctant.  
‘What is it, Rushia?’  
‘Sorry, Flare.’ She was not being shy, but embarrassed, ‘I need your help. And it has to be you.’  
-  
‘When I woke up the next morning, not hearing a word about the King’s death, I knew, that I held an priceless information.’ The woman, called Houshou Marine, was wearing a big hat. She seemed confident about what she was saying. On her desk, there was a chessboard.  
‘Someone killed the king, not wishing us to know. Who is he, then?’ Marine continued, ‘My first suspect was the bastard prince brought along. I learnt that the Crown Prince is so young, that if he killed his own father, the actual power will fall in his palm. But I didn’t expect his next move, to take over border patrol, on the excuse of the King being unwell. I was thinking, why was he taking such a dangerous move, instead of going home and taking control over the Crown Prince? One step forward, if he had ever tried to slay the king, it would be his worst option, to do it in the Fortress. So, it is more possible to be another situation, that someone else killed the King. He can’t bear the secret being leaked, has no choice, but to take over his father’s job.’  
Flare listened in silence. Eventually, she commented:  
‘You are smart.’  
‘I am not smart.’ Marine giggled, and shrugged, ‘I am just a nobody. You need some wit on the street to survive.’  
Flare turned to Rushia:  
‘Rushia, why do you step into this?’  
‘She wants a war.’ Marine answered before she did, ‘I asked, what can I offer, for her to help me? Money? Power? Glory? None. She wants a great war, so I promised her a war. If we leak the new that the King is dead, it will took less than a minute for people to be at each other’s throat.’  
‘And you, Houshou Marine?’ The hybrid elf stared at her, precautiously, ‘What is it that you want?’  
Marine tilted her head, and thought for a while:  
‘Chaos. Chaos is the ladder upward.’  
‘And what can I benefit, from interfering human business?’  
‘How about we play a round of chess?’ Marine didn’t answer directly, and pushed the chessboard to her.  
‘The King is dead, and the Crown Prince, far away in the capital, is ten. However Amir, being a illegitimate son, is still the second heir to the Crown. If there is someone who would take control over that young heir on the throne, we have so many nobles came with the dead King to here,’ Marine placed the King on the chessboard, ‘Some of whom maybe unwilling to acknowledge said person, and make Amir the King.’  
‘See? A civil war is ready, like what’s on the chessboard. ’ Marine said, putting the chess pieces down, ‘The Shirogane Knights is the Queen, providing an indispensable military power. A powerful sorceress,’ She looked at Rushia, who rolled her eyes, to state her compliment was not helping, ‘could be the Bishop, expanding controlled territory. And Elf in the north, they are the Rook. Their hatred is an unstable factor, if used properly, can complete a Castling, and flip the game over.’  
‘These are bold assumptions. And I don’t play chess too often.’ Flare answered.  
‘Don’t be shy, come on! Let’s do it fast.’ Marine took a move without her consent. Flare sized her up, and followed a move, too.  
‘However, my half-elf friend, there are things that powerful people on the bright side can’t do. Nobodies, like you and me, can make a decisive difference. ’ Though she said she don’t play chess very often, the half-elf was pushing forward fast. Marine was talking while playing, seemingly unable to defend, ‘Flare. You are the Pawn. My request puts you into the depth of enemy. It looks dangerous, I know. But I have already reveal my true identity, which is my biggest guaranty. If I don’t get you out later on, you can just expose my crime. Whatever you want, I can’t offer you now,’ The game started to be chaotic. Flare noticed something was wrong, and slowed down, ‘But I will keep my promise. For you are the only one, who can complete my request.’  
Done talking, Marine took a Pawn that was depth in Flare’s side, and pushed her King down.  
‘Checkmate.’  
Flare picked the King up, and thought for a while:  
‘Indeed, I have a price.’  
‘Talk about it, then.’  
‘Shirogane Noel.’ She held the chess piece tight, ‘If things go as what you said, she will be sacrificed in conspiracies, sooner or later. And if you can really climb upward in the chaos, you will do whatever you can to keep her safe.’  
‘My pleasure.’  
Looking at Marine’s dangerous, yet sweet smile, there is a question Flare couldn’t ask: How about you? Houshou Marine? What kind of chess piece are you in this game? Or maybe, you are the chess player?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In fact I knew so little about chess that I def made some mistake


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
People were toasting. The starting ceremony of border patrol was held with fanfare on the meadow outside the Fortress, to celebrate Prince Amir. Except that Noel was not good at hiding her mood, and every thought of hers was written on her face. There were expostulations, that border patrol was way too aggressive, even when the King was still alive. Unfortunately, King Clovis had always craved for greatness and success, and just decided the patrol. But now the situation was different, was it really a good choice...?  
Noel was so deep in her thoughts, that she almost ignored a noble walking to her, with a glass of wine in his hand:  
‘What a shame, that our commander is a rosebud, with neither a father nor a brother to promise your hand to a gentleman!’  
Again. No matter what kind of armor she was in, in the eyes of nobles, she would only be a bride on sale. Noel changed the way she was holding her wine, and revealed her humble, iron-made engagement ring in anger. Yet the duke took it as some sort of play house, and laugh:  
‘Our Chief Commander is still a girl! Fancying all those make up and dress up. Your future husband may...’  
Noel couldn’t bear listening to what was left, pulled a long face, and toasted to the Prince:  
‘Wish your highness a safe journey--’  
She was interrupted, for a guard in the distance was shot in his knee. He screamed and fell, which leaded to other guards moving to his position. Everyone was wondering what happened, and Noel was on her tiptoe. It was when the opposite direction came the noise of weapon. The assassin seemed extremely agile, bypassing the defence that were thin for their dispatch seconds before, and approaching the nobles. Noel pulled out her sword, and ran to the assassin. Her eyes captured a long, blonde hair was dancing in the air. She felt something, and immediately ordered:  
‘Don’t hurt her!’  
The guards backed off. She saw the red pupils of the half-elf again. Flare was looking into her eyes, too. Her gaze across the crowd were complicated and sad. There was a moment, when Noel felt that time itself had stopped. They just looked at each other, until Flare looked away, and claimed to Prince Amir, who was pale for shock:  
‘Three days ago, I killed your King.’  
-  
CONSENTRATE.  
Beads of sweat was streaming down Rushia’s forehead. People around her was exclaiming ‘The King is dead?’ and ‘Catch her now!’, but their voice was blur because of high level of concentration. There must be a weak point, no matter how well they were hiding it. There must be someone’s SOUL, unstable for their plans being broken! It couldn’t be Amir, and Noel was suppose to be upset. Who was it, then? Damn it, there were too many souls--  
Before she fell down for fatigue, she discovered a weird wave of magic. It felt like... magical communication in distant? Sparks flied in her eyes for a moment, then Marine next to her immediately supported her with hands:  
‘Rushia? Are you OK? If it is too much for you--’  
‘Ah, a piece of cake.’ She wouldn’t acknowledge it. But this bounty hunter she’d just met, was actually caring about her? ‘The man with a double chin, flaxen-haired, in purple jacket, you know him?’  
‘Earl Ike? I learnt his name from their chat. Sit down and take a rest, I’ll take care of him from here.’ Marine helped her to sit down, took the hat off, and stared at Ike who left the crowd taking advantage of the disorder, ‘Do you know why they could assassinate the King in full view?’  
‘What are you saying?’  
‘Because servants and guards don’t count as persons, and people won’t spend one second more of attention.’ Marine said, who was not complaining about the fact. On the contrary, she was glad for it.  
-  
The Congress Hall that was left unused for years was filled with a hubbub of voice.  
‘Why King Clovis died for 3 days, and we don’t have a clue?’  
‘The way the murderer exposed herself, is a provocation to us!’  
‘How can we trust our men if we don’t even know whether the King is alive! Prince Amir!’  
‘I have told you, it is a bad idea to come to the border at this moment!’  
‘We have no choice but declaring a war. If that can be tolerated--’  
‘NO! IT IS NOT WHAT YOU THINK!’ Noel, who had been listening to nobles complaining, finally yelled, ‘She is a half-elf, not a pure-blooded one! The Elf Tribe has never accepted a hybrid. She can’t represent elf!’  
Prince Amir seemed weaker than her. If she just allowed things to develop, Flare would die! Thinking of this, Noel decided to keep the situation under control. Though when people heard her, and gazing at her, she found no words to continue her speech.  
‘I, I had lived here for decades, so I can tell a hybrid from a pure-blooded--’ She lost her courage, stuttering to explain. People started again before she finished:  
‘She killed the King even when she was not a pure-blooded elf! No doubt the blood of elf leads to hatred of human!’  
‘The bloodline of elf is terrifying! Have you seen her agility today--’  
‘Maybe she resent human’s blood for not being accepted by the elf...’  
‘I won’t believe that she did it by herself. Pull out everyone of her fingernails, will get her confess the conspiracy of elf!’  
Noel was nearly crying, and yelled hot-headed:  
‘ENOUGH! Quiet!’  
People quiet down, and looked at her enquiringly.  
‘Everything about it sounds questionable. ’ Noel decided not to expose her relationship with the suspect, and said while considering, ‘We have to interrogate the half-elf, your highness, ’ She turn to Amir, ‘which should naturally be done by me, master of the Shirogane Fortress.’  
‘The case is of great importance. How can it be handed over to a young woman?’ Someone questioned her before the Prince did, ‘When the murderer was approaching your highness today, she ordered the guards to stop! In my opinion, the girl is too soft-hearted, and have no idea about--’  
‘You are calling me an innocent lass?’ Her blood rushed to her head. Before she could control herself, Noel turned around and pulled out her sword. Seen this, the royal guards took on their weapons, which made the loyal Shirogane Knights reach their hands to their swords. For a moment, blades were facing each other in the crowded Congress Hall.  
‘Noel,’ Finally the Prince said, ‘Please calm down--’  
‘I am calmed, but I won’t allow my honour as a knight to be stained!’ Noel still glared at said person with sword in her hand, who was trembling out of fear, ‘A month ago, in this castle, we were attacked by the elf while having a feast. And then, I faced overspreading flames, in which my beloved brother was killed! ’ Which still brought tears to her eyes, ‘My lord, I may be a young woman, but I wouldn’t have less idea about war, than anyone present!’  
Done talking, Noel was shocked herself, that such strong words came out from her mouth. She hurriedly closed the scabbard, bow to the Prince to show her obedience. She heard Amir sighed, and waved his hand:  
‘It was Shirogane Knights who should be held responsible, that the case took place in Shirogane Fortress. I will give you a chance to make amends for your fault, and lead the interrogation, Commander.’


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Noel kept everyone out of the interrogation room, on the pretext that they would distract her. Inside the room, Flare was handcuffed. She moved her lips when she saw Noel, but didn’t say a word.  
Noel sat next to her. There were too many words to start. Finally, she chose to speak frankly:  
‘I don’t believe it.’  
Flare seemed relieved, and bitterly smiled:  
‘Of course it wasn’t me.’  
‘Then, why?’ She leaned forward, ‘Anyone blackmailing you?’  
‘No, I volunteered.’ Flare didn’t want to talk about this, ‘If you trust me, please delay the execution as long as possible.’  
‘Or you can just tell me the mastermind behind!’ Noel refuted in excitement, reaching out to her hands cuffed on the table. But Flare stumped when touched, and looked down.  
She felt the iron engagement ring, made out of the same iron wire she used to pry open the dungeon’s lock.  
Noel immediately blushed, and tried to pull back her hand instinctively. Yet Flare held her wrist before she did. A thin layer of calluses on the fingertip of the archer, was softly swiped through her skin, and sent shivers down her spine. Flare only said 3 words to her:  
‘I always know.’  
Her tone, her eyes so firmly red. Noel felt like struck by lightning. So many thoughts rising at the same time: What did Flare know? Why did she say so? And why Noel found the 3 words enough? Like her restless heart can be at peace ever since? She closed her eyes, waiting for the thoughts to leave her alone. At last, there was only one simple, clear fact left. A teardrop felt down her cheek as she closed her eyes.  
‘Don’t cry...’  
‘You can’t do this to me!’ Noel could barely bear her tenderness, hastily pulling her hands away to wipe the tears, ‘You left me, saying here was dangerous. Then you are back, diving headlong into something more dangerous! How can you say such words to me, while forcing me to send you to death?’  
She stood up and turned her back, waiting for her emotions to calm down. Flare also waited in silence, until Noel turned around and declared her plan:  
‘I see. I will hold you hostage tonight, then I will help you get away. Anyway, ’ Noel softly laughed, even though her nose were blocked for tears, ‘it is not the first time we commit treason. Then you shall run, as far away as possible.’  
‘How should you tell others afterwards?’  
‘I will come up with something.’  
‘I disagree.’ Flare frowned, ‘Noel, maybe you haven’t realized how dangerous your position are now--’  
‘I know!’ Noel interrupted her loudly, ‘I just can’t care about it now!’  
‘Listen to me, Noel, there are ones who promised to save me. Don’t worry about me, alright?’  
‘Who are they?’  
Yet Flare refused to answer directly: ‘Maybe I can’t be with you all the time, Noel. Next, I hope you remember, that your sorceress used to work for Captain Jake Sparrow. There are great chance that they are a group of interest. Of course, I am not saying that they will harm you. It’s just that the King is dead, and many would see vacancies of power, and climb upward. Do be careful.’  
‘Don’t say it like a farewell.’ Noel held up more tears, ‘There is something you promised to tell me since our last goodbye, don’t you forget.’  
‘Ah, yes.’ Flare smiled, ‘Pity that now is not a good time, either. In general, delaying the execution is the only thing you need to do for me.’  
‘I will. Don’t forget your promise.’ Noel gazed her one more time, then reluctantly left.  
She walked to her chamber, considering how should she deal with people’s questions. Suddenly, from the depth of the gallery came a loud bang, and then a scream of a woman.  
-  
Laces scratched Marines thighs, and made her feel itchy. She had never worn such a delicate dress since she could remember. But it was the best disguise to dress as a maid, and Marine got bored by pretending to be a man all day. She bought the outfit from a maid with a golden coin. Besides, she hided a flintlock gun beneath her dress support. It was a fresh gadget purchased from the south by Jake Sparrow, very expensive, and could only shoot one bullet. Marine hope it wouldn’t be put to use this time.  
In front of her was the tall, fat figure of Earl Ike. She followed in small step, pretending that she was just a maid cleaning the house. Sometimes other maids passed by, she could only bow, and hope that she was not grabbing attention.  
The earl had come to his room, searching for his keys. Marine hided herself inside a porch nearby, waiting for him to close the door behind. When he did, she silently scurried to the door, and put her finger against the lock to stop it from locking up completely. Fortunately, the earl was worried and didn’t notice anything wrong. Marine stand closely against the door. According to Rushia, he was going to conduct distant magical communication. Sorcerers’ Brotherhood offered service of distant communication via amethysts they sent, to those big names who wanted to talk to each other. But the spell was very consuming to mortality, so Marine wouldn’t be noticed.  
‘Your highness,’ spoke the Earl inside, ‘Somehow our plan was leaked. The plan for Amir to travel to the Border was canceled. I have ordered our hidden troops near elf tribes to stay still.’  
There was military force hidden near elf tribes... So they wanted to provoke racial conflict when Amir came to the Border? Which meant, whoever planed it wished for death of Amir? If so, the mastermind behind feared for Amir being second in the line to the throne. Marine was glad for that, which meant that Amir was useful.  
‘Yes, it is all we can do. I have talked to the person who conducted it. Can’t be sure when the plan was leaked. Of course, he will be silent ever since.’  
No. Information to infer who was behind was still not enough. But what came out the door next, was just sentence of apologizing and promising never again. A last goodbye, and the communication was off. Marine gritted her teeth. It seemed there was no other way. So she pulled her gun out of her dress, and pushed the door.  
The earl was surprised to see an uninvited guest at the beginning, then raised his hands and stood up as he saw the black hole of muzzle. Marine held her gun and approached him, but it was Ike who started:  
‘Who sent you?’  
‘I sent me.’ Marine answered, in a tone of female she had long-awaited, ‘And who sent you? Answer properly. Whether I will kill you or be for your use depends on your answer.’  
‘Be of my use?’ The earl seemed nervous, but not panicky facing her muzzle, ‘Why should I trust someone point her gun at me?’  
‘Don’t be silly. We are both working in the dark, and know that trust is the least relevant, compared to dirty laundry.’ Marine smiled dangerously, and kept walking forward, ‘How can you make use of a loyal loser? I am just a nobody, but I investigate you till I am here, all by myself. Can’t you see my capability?’  
However, as the gun was nearly pressed on his chest, he quickly reached out, and grabbed Marine’s wrist before she could react. Marine grabbed her gun with a death grip, but the earl was trying to turn the gun around on her. She couldn’t match up his strength, and had to shoot the bullet before the gun was on her. The only bullet flew out, and shattered the window behind him.  
She immediately let go of the gun, and tried to escape. But the earl dragged her wrist and hit her elbow, and she fell to the ground where shattered pieces of glass were. Before she can climbed up, the earl took a piece of glass and tried to stab her throat. She raised her arms to resist his, and the piece of glass stopped dead on its track, the pointy end of which was reflecting sunlight in front of her face. The two struggled in stillness on the ground for a while, and it was Marine who exhausted first. Before collapsing she desperately pushed the earl’s hands upward, and the broken glass didn’t stab her throat in the end, and went into her right eye instead.  
‘Aaaaahhhhh!’ She screamed out of extreme pain. Blood flooded out from the rim of her eye like tears, ‘Eye! MY EYE!’  
The earl lifted his fist, ready to give her a final strike. Marine had no time being bothered with her pain, climbed up and retreated. And immediately she felt her feet grabbed. It’s over. Marine thought as she fell again. It was a wrong decision indeed. She was way too aggressive, but it was too late to learn the lesson.  
Suddenly, someone broke into the room, and helped her up:  
‘My lord! What are you doing!’  
It was Commander Noel. Marine hided herself behind Noel in a second, yelled as loud as she could, covering her bloody right eye:  
‘He’s the one who planned to kill the King!’  
‘Your maid pointed her gun at me, and tried to kill me!’  
‘I heard everything outside of his door! It wasn’t the half-elf, it was him!’  
Marine had observed the relationship between Noel and Flare, and she knew said words could have the scalp of fate tip in her favour. As expected, Noel pulled out her sword, and defended Marine:  
‘You’d better explain it!’  
Her guards rushed in as they heard their master had stated her attitude, and pointed their swords at him. He still tried to reach for the amethyst to notify someone, but Rushia broke into the room, waved her hands, and choked him against the wall through the air.  
‘Well, you are not fighting back huh? Distant communication was too much for ya?’ Said Rushia, who was also panting, ‘Commander Noel, I have received the sorcerers' message from the capital, Jaden. You’d better hear about it.’  
‘What is it?’  
‘They said and I quote: the old king was dead, and rise should the new king. Tomorrow the Crown Prince, Ranche, will ascend the throne. Duke Przyczin will assist the young king’s reign as King Regent. Prince Amir colluded elf and assassinated the old king, intending to rebel southward. Three days later, the suspension bridge of Gul Channel will ascend, and the channel will be blocked, for the safety of the Kingdom.’  
Marine let out a long breath. It all made sense now. It was the Duke with a unpronounceable name behind it all. He planned to kill the King and Prince Amir to take their place, and now he made up a whole new story, adapting the change of the situation. The earl went pale for the news however, and Noel also frowned. It was understandable. For a thousand year Gul Channel had been the only pathway between the land of Shirogane and the continental Kingdom. Blocking the channel kept everyone here trapped between King Regent in the south, and elf in the north.  
‘Ha... Earl Ike, seems like you are abandoned by the “King Regent”...’ The pain from her eye became sharper as she relaxed. Marine only uttered such words, and fainted, collapsing onto the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
The moment Marine opened her eyes, she almost couldn’t figure out what happened. She found herself lying in Jake’s room, and then recalled everything before she passed out. She reached out for her right eye: it was fine, still turning around in its socket.  
‘Finally you’re awake.’  
Behind her came a voice. She startled, turned around and saw Rushia sitting on the windowsill, biting at an apple.  
‘My... eye?’  
‘I fixed it. Thank me properly.’ Rushia handed her a mirror, in which Marine saw her originally rosy red right eye was now bizarrely golden.  
‘Hey! My eyes are differently-coloured! ’ Marine got scared, and lowered her mirror, ‘What’s wrong with your healing spell?’  
‘I am a spirit sorceress, instead of a healing one. Your Iris was already destroyed, and this is the most I could do.’ Rushia said innocently, ‘Why is it bad? Different pupils are considered omen of destined power since ancient times.’  
‘It just looks scary...’ Marine examined her eyes for a while, ‘How about the earl? How about our friend in the dungeon?’  
‘Well him...’ Rushia weighed the red fruit in her hand, ‘He tried to kill Prince Amir to show loyalty to King Regent, and ended up killed on the spot by our Commander. As you were soundly asleep, they searched his room, and found the evidence they need, also the dead body of the murderer himself. So Flare was released. A kind reminder, I have no idea about what’s going on, am just an informant of you two.’  
What did that mean? Rushia betrayed her? Before Marine could figure out, Noel stormed in without a knock on the door:  
‘She is well?’  
‘Yeah.’  
As soon as Rushia answered, Marine was lifted up by the collar.  
‘You forced Flare into the danger, right?’  
‘N-No! I didn’t FORCE her!’ Of course that heartless sorceress would give up Marine’s secret! And she left herself out of the picture as well! Marine could only grinned dryly, and coped, ‘I’d rather say, I was begging her.’  
‘I could hang you for murder and treason,’ Noel glared at her, and let go of her collar, ‘but Flare said you were trying to save her, so I spare your life, for now.’  
Marine sat down, and tidied her collar: ‘In fact, the moment when I hear your name, I knew that she didn’t need my rescue.’  
‘What do you mean?’  
‘The condition she asked from me, is to protect your safety.’  
Seeing the commander blushed, Marine thought gladly, that she would be spared. And that was when Rushia on the windowsill leaned outward, uttered a series of syllables that they didn’t understand, followed by the blonde archer lightly climbing up to the edge of the window, and rolled over into the room with her help.  
‘There, there, just give her a break, Noel.’ The half-elf elegantly landed, while Noel hurriedly avoided eye contact. Then, Marine should saw the grumpy sorceress dragged Flare to sit down on the windowsill, speaking elf’s language fast. Her tone... sounded spoiled?  
Marine couldn’t believe her ears. The half-elf answered teasingly, and made Rushia giggled. Could a sorceress even GIGGLE? She tried to exchange surprised gaze with Noel, the latter however, crossed her arms and pulled a long face, staring at the two. And now we are doing this...? Marine sighed, and interrupted the old friends:  
‘Rushia, what do you know about Przyczin, or King Regent?’  
The sorceress turned around, seemingly in a good humour for a chat with Flare: ‘You can tell by his unpronounceable last name, that he is an eastern noble. But a more outstanding tile of his is the maternal grandfather of the King. Of course I mean the new, little King Ranche.’  
‘So, it is a case of relatives seizing power?’  
‘According to my experience working in the Court,’ Recalled Rushia, ‘it was when late King Clovis had just married the Queen Mother now, whose family have been making good use of their eastern harbour to trade with Chanti Islands, and is very rich. But working in the Court was so boring, that I got punished just for autopsy of a corpse. So I quit later.’  
The rest three of them retracted their neck, and decided not to ask about the last sentence.  
‘Then what should we do? Cross the Channel in three days, and take refuge?’  
‘There is no way we can make it in time.’ Flare stood up, and interrupted, ‘Unless we cross it with an army.’  
The room went silent. Everyone eyed Noel, the Commander of the North Defence.  
‘North Defence is a land force!’ Noel retorted, sightly offended, ‘What’s more, our family have pledged allegiance to the Crown.’  
‘The little King have no control over himself. You can basically perceive him as, dead.’ Marine said, ‘If there is anyone who can actually speak as the Crown, it is Prince Amir.’  
‘So we are going to have the royal siblings fighting each other?’ Noel couldn’t accept the consequence, ‘If we can really make it to the capital, is he going to kill his own brother?’  
‘Then let me ask you this, a civil war between human, or a racial war between human and elf,’ Marine straighten up her back on her bed, ‘Which would you choose?’  
‘But--’  
‘The royal army haven’t fought northward till now. Do you thing it is because they are fear of Shirogane Knights, with your pitiful strength?’ Marine kept forcing her to choose, ‘No! It is elf in the mountains! Every elf is born sorcerer, am I correct, Rushia?’  
‘Indeed, though can’t be compared to the gifted ones selected strictly in human.’ Apparently Rushia meant herself, ‘But gifted ones are one in a thousand, even ten thousand. Elf are stronger in number. Flare, for example, is a born fire magician as her name.’  
Flare by her side snapped her fingers cooperatively. Sparkles filed between her fingertips.  
‘But the impasse won’t last long,’ Marine gazed back at Noel, ‘The southern lords are coming for their lost territory once they have built up their strength. By then we are long beaten up by growing elf, given our numbers. And the war will only be more brutal than a civil war, if the two sides have finally met. So we’d better aligned with elf. After all, our conflict is all about the Border, which can be discussed again.’  
‘Can’t we just don’t... kill the little King?’ Flare saw reluctance in Noel, and tried to help, ‘He is young and controlled, and we are just rescuing him.’  
‘What you have describe had happened twice in the history.’ Said Rushia, the oldest one, ‘Both was claiming that the King was kidnapped while attacking the capital, and both killed the King eventually. Whatever your intention is, you are attacking the Crown against royal order. Do you think the little King, once he have grown up and seized power, wouldn’t fear for his brother’s power thinking about what happened today? Not killing him is just postponing what is doomed to happen.’  
‘So we are doing exactly what King Regent claimed...’ Noel leaned against the wall in a daze, ‘Colluding elf, and rebel southward...’  
‘He said so, because he knew we had no choice.’ Marine stood up, and looked Noel in her eyes, ‘Now, everyone who is living in the Fortress, belong to a community of interest. What I said wouldn’t harm you. The war don’t just involve with both sides. If we don’t choose ours, it will be Death choosing us,’ She turned around, said to the sorceress on the windowsill, ‘which is your prophecy, Rushia.’  
Rushia looked back with her chin up. It was a glimpse of recognition.   
-  
‘Can’t you accompany me, for real?’ Noel sat near Flare. A time for two that she barely make, ‘You are not a king slayer now, but merit credits for saving his highness.’  
‘But half of my blood is still an elf’s blood.’ Answered Flare, ‘It’s too early for me to interfere human politics.’  
‘My first battle as the Commander should be to rebel. I just felt...’ Noel rubbed the back of Flare’s hand with hers, and saw her own engagement ring, disturbed by the sight, ‘What’s your relationship with... Rushia?’  
Flare was teased: ‘You’re jealous?’  
‘N-No,’ She felt her face burning again, ‘I am not your anyone to be jealous.’  
‘If you say so,’ The half-elf softened her voice, ‘though I’ve already had my answer, I should ask for your official reply: Noel, would you be my lover?’  
Like a merry lark singing and flying up into the clouds, Noel had never felt her heart so light-winged. For a moment, war, politics, racial conflict, were all thrown to the winds, and only the one in front of her remained, earnestly waiting for her answer.  
‘Um!’ Noel buried her head on Flare’s shoulder, and held her tight. Tears built up in her eyes, for the light and sweet joy only lasted a second. Dark clouds on the vast plain once again hung over her mind. She couldn’t bare with the thought, that whatever came next might took Flare away from her arms.   
‘Alright, my love, Rushia is just a friend of mine.’ Flare caressed her silver hair, ‘And you are late for the Prince’s congress.’  
She held back her tears, let go of Flare, and said goodbye. She thought to herself, that it was not the first time, and it wouldn’t be the last time that she let go of Flare with tears in her eyes.  
As expected, the congress had begun. Nobles glared at her entering, to show their discontent. Amir sat at the highest seat, and Marine, who had already given up pretending to be Jake Sparrow since her identity was revealed, was standing in the middle of the seats in a dark red dress, and arguing with the ones who still doubted her plan. Noel took her seat, and scrutinized her different pupils from aside. Should she never discovered, that there was such an audacity hidden under the flattering mask of Sparrow. Could it be, that this opportunistic adventurer, would be the one who changed it all?  
‘My lords, do you have any more question about what I have just said?’ Marine looked around, and didn’t sound like she was asking for opinions at all, ‘As the Prince said, I am just a peasant’s daughter, and needs your lordship’s guidance.’  
No one came forth. They were just whispering to each other. The Prince, in his seat, also looked hesitant. Marine turned around, and pouted her lips as a signal. Noel knew, that it was her turn.  
She quickly walked to the Prince’s seat, made up her mind, and knelt on one knee:  
‘Shirogane Knights, was originally formed to protect the Kingdom. Now that the old King die a violent death, while the Crown Prince is young, weak, and kidnapped. The only one who can protect the Kingdom now, is your majesty!’  
Though she bow her head, the words ‘your majesty’ was echoing inside the Congress Hall clearly. As he heard those words, Amir immediately stood up, but couldn’t say a word.  
‘MY KING!’ She gritted her teeth, and pulled her sword out of its scabbard. With her head still low, she handed its hilt to Amir, with its end pointed at her own heart, ‘Shirogane Knights are your sword, your shield!’  
Her voice was resounding in the dead silence. Noel maintained her posture, but closed her eyes nervously. Finally, behind her burst out a call:  
‘KING AMIR!’  
‘KING AMIR!’ Soon was the call followed. Gradually the calls built up, and at last, wrapped everyone in, ‘KING AMIR! KING AMIR! KING AMIR!’  
In a crowd calling, she felt Amir’s trembling hand held the sword tilt. The sword end tapped at her left shoulder, her right shoulder, and then her forehead. Noel, now officially knighted, lifted her head, and looked into the shocked eyes of her master. She knew how it was like to stand in a crowd calling. It was like an arrow had been nocked, and he had no choice, but to shoot it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
‘I am a hybrid of human and elf. Human call me half-elf, and elf call me half-human.  
‘I have lost count, of how long I have been wondering around the Known World. Estimating according to dynasties, I’d say it’s 200 years. In the years of bloom, I visit the Continental Kingdom, travelling trough slums and sewers, witnessing the completion or collapse of one towering spire after another; in the years of famine, I retreat back in north of the Border, riding around the outskirts of the villages. Sometimes I go in, asking for cubes of salt, but more often, only breezes over the hills share my prey.  
‘All these years, I have seen elf trying to farm like human. However, the sandy soil on the hills only produces dried out grains. It may seem like, human were shattered in the first head-on clash, but it’s just because unlike you, elf are betting on their deaths to fight. Your social structure are orderly, and your warehouse are filled with sweet wine brew. There are so many clever minds among you, ready for a change that start it all. In my opinion, human kingdom is a young man growing up in wealth and privilege, who may be delicate and fragile, only because he has not yet exerted his full strength to strengthen his body. While elf tribes are full of grief and anger, for the dynamism of human reminds them, they are in their last days.’  
King Amir showed no comments to Flare’s conclusion:  
‘In your speech, you refer to human as “you”, and elf as “them”. How about “us”? Who do you belong with? Who do you call “us”?’  
‘I belong with no one. None has accepted me.’ Flare lowered her eyes. She sat next to King Amir, unlike human subjects, who would bow their head standing, ‘Which is why I haven’t bent my knees, King of human.’  
‘But you saved my life. So proved Noel, you saved her, too. The question now is, half-elf, I don’t know if I can trust you. If you don’t side with human Kingdom, how can I be comfortable letting you go negotiate with elf? How can I be convinced, that you stand for the interests of human?’  
‘I have never thought about representing human, or elf. It’s just that my life would be easier if the two races get along.’  
‘Then how much you would give up on behalf of human, for such a life?’  
‘Human don’t need to give up.’ The half-elf raised her eyes, ‘Elf have no choice.’  
‘Which means... In your opinion, Elf are doomed to distinct...?’  
‘A friendship with human maybe can delay it. However, the lifestyle that elf are familiar with will be gone one day, for sure.’  
The young King hummed to himself, and didn’t answer. Flare knew that he had understood her, though couldn’t make the decision on his own. As a king who was forced onto his throne, it was natural for him to be not confident. Flare decided to give him some time. After all, there wouldn’t be better candidate to negotiate with the elf, other than herself who had similar face with them.  
Suddenly, outdoor came the clings and clangs of armors. Flare stood up in vigilance, and it turned out to be Noel in her martial attire. She glanced at Flare with her bright eyes, then quickly retrained, said in serious manner:  
‘Your majesty, our Grand Sorceress have detected that elf plan to launch an attack at the previous ruins of the Fortress wall.’  
‘I see. Seems like the death of my father has been heard. ’ Said King Amir, ‘Let me... Should I go with you- Or...’  
‘You are the King, don’t let others tell you what you should do.’ Flare turned around and said, ‘But you can ask for advice. My advice is, don’t come with us. It is the first head-on encounter with the elf, and we aren’t sure about their full strength.’  
-  
The Grand Sorceress stood behind the humble defensive fortification built on the ruins of the wall, overlooking the seemingly peaceful bushes outside. Behind her, the North Defense were summoned, waiting for new orders of their Commander.  
‘They have no choice but to stealth attack.’ Rushia told Noel, ‘If the two army combat closely and thus physically, elf can’t defeat heavy armoured solders of human.’  
‘So... We should stand still? And wait for the elf to expose themself?’  
‘Would you sound firmer?’ Reminded Rushia, ‘You are giving orders.’  
Noel thought for a while: ‘If the elf attack by spell, how long can you cover our solders? Would it be enough for the infantry to get to them?’  
‘I’ll try.’  
Noel bit her lip: ‘Spread my order! The infantry company will pretend to disband, but prepare to attack at any time. Archers stand by!’  
Her army dispersed as her command, and archers hidden behind the wall drew their bows full. All it needed was the exposure of their enemy. However, nothing happened, except the north wind shaking the autumn-dried bushes outside the Fortress. Rushia prepared herself as well, and glanced at Flare, who was leaning against the wall. She knew Flare as a pacifist, and the last thing she would want to witness was battlefield. What was she doing here?  
She approached Flare (and could felt Noel’s gaze on her back, but Rushia couldn’t care less), asked the question in Elf’s language, whispering. Flare looked at her in a meaningful way, and answered in Elf’s language, too:  
‘Perhaps Houshou Marine wants to mediate the racial conflict, and perhaps she can. But people like me and you, we can never avoid this.’  
The ground shrunk in a sudden. A strong pressure of magic blasted in the air. Rushia retreated immediately, waved her hands to cast a spell:  
‘Here it comes, NOEL!’  
‘ARCHERS, RELEASE! INFANTRY, ATTACK!’  
A curtain of green light rose from the ground, blocking the first attack from elf. But Rushia had to admit, when the powerful forces of elf hit her defence, she could taste sweet blood in her throat. Elf were so much stronger than her expectation. What if Houshou Marine judged the whole situation wrong? What if they wouldn’t need the alliance with human to attack southward at this strength?  
Rushia heard ringings in her ears, and managed to tell that after the rain of arrows flew above her head, the spiritual powers of elf were disappearing one by one. Flare dragged her collapsing body up, and the warm energy of the fire mage flooded in:  
‘It is not their full strength, and there must be a second wave. Rushia, you have to-’  
She straightened up and checked the battlefield. The fronts of the two army was met with each other. Human solders called out the name of their King, whose iron swords cut down elf like heated knives cutting butter. Some of the elf had to face the rigorously formed army, throwing sporadic fire balls, while others were seizing the chance to retreat, making the distance to cast the spell together. The magical energy was rising up in the air again, pressing towards human army aggressively. Before the second wave of attack hit human, Rushia raised her hand, and absorbed the harm all by herself.  
‘Wonderful! Let’s follow up the victory! Calvary, flank the enemy in two direction! And seek to cut off their rear!’  
The Commander’s call from her horseback gave Rushia a great relief. Her knees couldn’t support her anymore, so she fell down in Flare’s arm.  
-  
After receiving Flare’s sent message, Marine walked out of the castle, and passed the troops that was resting and noisy. With great effort, she recognised the blonde among the crowd.  
‘How is Rushia?’ She hurried there, and found the sorceress hid in a corner, avoiding attention of the public. Flare’s figure stopped gazes from the outside.  
‘Captain, there can’t be another battle like this, or I would soon be found to be unable to defense on my own.’ Rushia raised her head, and still called her ‘Captain’ according to her habit, ‘Today, after I blocked all their attack, human troops were still too frightened by the bluffing magic elf cast, and just let them escape. I guest Noel is now lecturing them. This happened even with me around, if my condition get leaked out...’  
‘I get it.’ Marine stopped her from saying anymore, ‘Flare, how does the king think of you?’  
‘He knows I am his best option, but needs time to decide. Of course, if time is running out, we can do this straight, without his permit.’ Flare looked grave, bowing down to pass her energy to Rushia, ‘One more thing, Marine. If I am going, I want to borrow your gun.’  
Marine touched the gun stock on her waist alertly:  
‘What do you plan to do with it?’  
‘Relax, I am not shooting anyone.’ Flare assured her, ‘It’s just human witnessed the strength of elf today, and I think, to balance it, we need to show human’s power to elf.’  
Marine thought for a while, and decided her reliable personality was worth trusting. So she took out the gun and handed it:  
‘Do you know how to use it? I have reloaded a bullet already, if you want to shoot...’  
As Marine showing her gun, solders sitting next to them got up one after another, and walked towards their Commander. Flare raised her head cautiously:  
‘What happened?’  
‘Seems like they’ve captured some captives. The Commander will decide what will be done to them.’ Rushia got up with Flare’s help, ‘Go with the solders, and watch out for her. I should go back to my room while it is noisy.’  
Flare wanted to stop her by saying something, but she just squeezed Rushia’s hand eventually:  
‘Alright, be careful.’  
When Marine and Flare made their way to the front of the crowd, they saw some elf warriors kneeling down on the clearing, injured. Noel walked beside them with a sword in her hands, bearing their hateful gazes. Solders were standing around Noel, who, though were scared of by the magic, have managed to defeat elf at least. So their tension were high:  
‘Kill them!’  
‘Hang their heads upon the city tower!’  
‘Show elf what we can do!’  
It was not Noel’s first time to sentence war crime in a crowd calling, but if they wanted negotiation, the message conveyed now was important. Marine bit her lip, worrying if she could make the right choice. To be honest, the biggest variable in her plan wasn’t the trust or doubt of the King, or the strength or weakness of elf, but if the Commander could live up to the standard of a qualified leader.  
Noel kept her head low in the crowd, whose feelings and thoughts couldn’t be told. Finally, she made a decision, and pulled out her sword:  
‘My people, want your blood, to pay for the blood they have shed.’  
Damn it, she was going to kill them! Marine stopped breathing, and made the worst of it for a moment. However Noel didn’t sway her sword, but looked at their location. No, Marine realized, she was looking at Flare.  
‘Just like how you want our blood, to pay for the blood you have shed.’ She lowered her sword, ‘An eye for an eye, and the world goes blind.’  
The crowd went silent, for the disappointing surprise.  
‘I have every right and the power to kill, but I choose not to do so.’ Noel looked straight into the warriors’ eyes. Her voice, her legs, were no longer trembling, ‘I choose to be a better leader than this. I choose words, instead of war. I should have made the choice earlier, and I hope, today is not too late.’  
Noel turned around, facing the crowd listening to her:  
‘I will set you free. But as an exchange, I wish that you can tell your leader what you have witnessed today. Tell that person, that we wish to facilitate peace talks as soon as possible in the near future, and reconsider the Border drawn by the Vow.’  
And then, she left the crowd alone, allowing the discontented, depressed, furious, and moved eyes to fall on her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I returned for my finals! I will update more regularly next days


End file.
